Is he really gone?
by twi1ight2019
Summary: My version of GG3. Things can really go crazy atop a mountain in Switzerland-especially when it involves Zach, a teenage Brad Pitt, a little hopeless girl, a dead man, and another school. R & R yes, I just changed the summary
1. An Air Duct

**Is he really gone?**

**Summary: Cammie begins to receive threatening notes saying that if she ever wants to see her father again, she better not say anything. Does she want to follow this advice? Story better than summary I hope.**

**This is my first Gallagher Girls fanfic (there aren't many)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. **

This was new. This was cold, hard and new. How could I have missed this air duct in the back of the COW room?? It didn't seem possible—I should have seen it's spacious duct space years ago! Mr. Smith will never notice me up here—he's been really busy lately. He hasn't been the busiest—it's been Madame Dabney. She's always stressed out, and when I used to love her classes—well, now I hate them.

Not that school has started yet or anything.

Ow. Crap. I should have seen that coming.

The air duct took a sudden fall for about five feet. It _was_ dark in here—how was _I_ supposed to see it?? I wasn't supposed to see it. I wasn't supposed to be in the air ducts at ALL. They were made to carry air—not juniors.

I heard voices. I was still far away and the duct made it sound fuzzy, but I distinctively heard someone say, "Y usted?? Yo no es enojado. Yo es mucho contenta..." _You too?? I am not mad. I am happy... _Was now the time to thank Gallagher Academy for teaching me Spanish?? Or was now the time to wish I did NOT know it because something bad was ahead??

Beginner Spanish—either the seventh graders or Macey. There was a blurred response I couldn't comprehend. Maybe it was because of the pain shooting through my leg and that aching feeling in my back telling me that this wasn't safe and I should leave ASAP??

Or was it? "No!! Nadie puede oírnos." That wasn't such beginner usage—_No one can hear us_?? No, that was far from beginner. That accent was definitely trained—it sounded natural, like they were from Mexico. Like they were really Mexican ... yes, that was DEFINITELY a Mexican accent....

"¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro?" asked another voice. _How can you be sure? _This voice was not trained—my skilled ears picked that up the moment the C came out. No, this was not a native speaker—but someone who had lived there for a while.

"No soy estúpido," said the first voice again. _I am not stupid._ No, your accent is trained beautifully—I know because no one here at Gallagher is Mexican except for Sophia Licona—and she wasn't here yet.

Or so I thought?

"¿Por qué no hablar en Inglés?" _Why don't we speak in English?_ It seemed that this voice needed something from the other. Was now the time to thank Gallagher??

"You no hablar Inglés, idiota." _I don't speak English, moron._ Yes—that wasn't a Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girls could come up with better insults than _moron_. I mean really!

"I am paying you!!" Now it was sure the man was stupid—the guy just told him he can't speak English and then he tells him something in English!? It was definitely a man—the voice was deep and manly in a princessy type of way.

"Que?? No hablar Inglés!! Que??" I felt their voices fade away, and I crawled back up the crooked vent because there probably wasn't anything else down there.

But now how was I supposed to get back up??

"Cam!!" cried Bex. "I'm here!!" Her expression melted over her face as she picked up her suitcase and began to take out her clothes. "I loved seeing London again. My parents couldn't be there for Christmas, but it didn't matter because my Nanny was there. I got to open all of my new presents and I brought some for you guys. For Liz, I brought this thing that my dad's friend who is a computer hacker for the FBI recommended..." she blabbed on and on about her visit home and then to visit her grandparents in France. It was really weird because usually Bex isn't informative nor does she blab.

"I'm forgetting something," mumbled Liz, which was also odd because Liz has photographic memory.

Everyone was acting weird or odd or just plain strange lately. It was starting to really bother me.

"You probably already heard her," scoffed Macey. "What's with you and being late?" Macey was in a bad mood—maybe because she was stuck here for her junior year. How depressing to be at the best school in the world for junior year instead of with her parents whom she hated.

"It's my thing," said Bex. "It's better than having your thing be 'impossibly rich'." I thought her thing was "my parents are spies and I'm the only British kid here EVER!!"

"Whatever," said Macey as she flung out a blue sweater. "At least tonight our conversation will be in English." Then that reminded me of the two people in the vent. Should I tell my best friends?? Of course I should tell them.

Was I going to tell my best friends?? Something inside of me told me that the answer to that question was a no.

"Oh," said Liz. "I forgot to tell you—someone told me to give you this note." She put her hand into her pocket as she pulled out a long envelope. "Tell me what it says."

"She can't do that until she opens it," says Macey. I pulled the envelope over my sweater-vest (uniform) and peeled it open using an ancient Himalayan technique.

He's not dead.

And it was way to obvious who that referred to.

**Like it/love it/hate it/will forever refer to it as "that bad story/want more?**

**I can never know until you tell me!!**

**Review!!**


	2. Another Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls, Ally Carter does **

**Please review this story b/c if it sucks and I'm still writing it I am wasting my time. It's not my only fanfic (but my only Gallagher Girl one)**

**Oh, and now if I do translate stuff (I won't do any more because that was the limit of my Spanish) it will be in **_**bold italics.**_

Chapter 2: Another story

As Bex, Macey, Liz, and I sat down we were all frowning—not because we didn't like each other or because we hated school or because we were all anorexic and didn't eat, but because of the fact that I was frowning. My friends were trying to cheer me up—but it wasn't working because nothing could cheer me up from that note.

Not even a new air duct (not that I'd seen one).

"Come on, Cam," said Bex. "No matter what it was—it wasn't that bad." You didn't see the note, Bex.

"Yes," said Liz. "You were in a normal mood seconds earlier." I told myself I should just tell them all—but for some reason I held back. None of them needed to know my life was in danger—or did they? If my life was in danger, they were the ones who would stand up for me and protect me, weren't they?? Isn't that what best friends _do_?

Yes. That is what best friends do.

"Yeah," said Macey. "It was only, like, a consultation with a teacher. You can't be failing—school hasn't started yet."

Then I noticed my mom—the headmistress—step up to the podium to welcome us back home. The room quieted down as she said,

"Testing. Testing, 1, 2, 3." She lightly fingered the microphone. "Welcome back, girls. I hope you had a good summer." Right then, a woman I had never seen before came up to my mother and whispered something in her ear. Her brown hair fell over her mouth so I couldn't do any lip-reading.

My mother's navy-blue blazer swayed in the sudden coldness of the room as she whispered into the microphone, "Elizabeth Sutton? Liz? Please come to my office directly afterwards." Then she whispered to the woman, "I'll handle this." She forgot she was on microphone and the whole school heard it. Laughter.

I looked over at Liz, only to realize the whole school was staring at her. "Um, girls?" said my mother. "Attention. I would just like to inform you that the seventh, eighth, and ninth Culture teacher passed away this summer. Miss Carmen will take her place."

The tenth grade was glad to have escaped a new teacher until Miss Carmen appeared.

She was BEAUTIFUL. She had blonde locks trailing down her shoulders, and bright eyes that looked almost purple. "Hello girls," she said, and her words sounded like music. "I'm Miss Carmen and I'm your new culture teacher."

Some twelfth grader shouted, "Are you a _spy_?"

My mother was horrified. "She is a Gallagher Girl herself!! She went to this school through seventh grade to twelfth. Not one of you has accomplished that much!!" No, but soon Macey will. She's already up to a ninth grade level after being here only ONE year!!

We waited for HOURS for Liz's return. I wanted to be really good and understanding—but finally I couldn't bear it anymore. I couldn't just wait there while who-knows-what happened to one of my best friends. I had to go to my mother's office—the air duct way.

"This is totally ruining my skirt," complained Macey. She banged against the duct, but I pulled her hand away because we couldn't be heard.

"Oh, bloody shut up," said Bex. "Nobody cares about your skirt." I did want to say that—but I wasn't Bex. I couldn't just insult Macey and get away with it like Bex could.

"Bex," I said. I didn't want a feud in my room or on my team, especially a loud feud.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I can't say 'bloody' anymore because it's too British." Someone _had_ told her that two years ago—but you would think she'd have forgotten by now.

"That's not it, Bex. Macey is our roommate," I said. It had sounded strong and like a leader in my mind, but in talk it sounded stupid and childish.

"_Bloody_ whatever." I should have expected just as much from Bex—that was just the way she was.

Finally I reached the office. I heard my mother pulling tissue from a box and crying.

It finally occurred to me that when Liz was done talking to my mother she didn't have to come to our dorm. She could go visit anyone she liked, anyone at all. She could be in her own duct somewhere, or already at the airport to go visit her folks. She probably wasn't that person down there who was bawling her eyes out.

Liz may at times overreact, but she wasn't a crier. Elizabeth Sutton never cried—or, if she did, she hid it from everything, animate and inanimate.

I explained this to my roommates and we headed back to our room.

At eleven at night Liz walked into our room. If she thought she could get away with getting there at that hour, she was WRONG.

Macey turned the lights on and Bex confronted her. We'd planned this all out. Bex was going to say, "Where were you? We were worried!" and then Liz was going to overreact and then we'd all jump out ... having scared her out of her skin.

"I can't do it," said Bex. That wasn't expected—everyone thought Bex could do anything. Bex was a natural at spying.

I peeked from behind my bed to see Liz. She _had_ been the crying girl in my mother's office. "What is it?" asked Bex. "Are you okay, Liz?"

"I am."

"Tell us what is wrong." That's another great thing about Bex—she never forgets that we are a team, all for one and one for all.

"My parents."

"What's wrong with your suburban parents in Ohio?" Liz's parents weren't spies—they were normal law-abiding civilians.

"Bex ... Bex, they're dead. They were shot."

**Please review b/c I have no idea whether or not this is total crap. **

**And I take that back—there may be more translation. **


	3. The History of Zachary Goode

**This chapter will be short b/c it is Christmas. And there is more translating—but only a couple of lines. I have to use some other languages for the notes and during meals … but other than that, it's going to be all English. **

"Τι;! Εσείς can' το τ είναι σοβαρό!!" said Bex in Greek. _**What?! You can't be serious!**_

"Estou a falar a sério!" said Liz in Portuguese. _**I am serious.**_

"Let's talk in English," said Macey. "I don't speak Greek—but I do speak Portuguese."

"We're sorry," said Liz, who never had any problem apologizing. "We were so surprised and shocked that ... we forgot to speak in English."

"Uh huh," said Macey. "Sure."

Liz sat down on her bed and pulled the pillow to her face. I was a good spy—but I couldn't deal with death, especially that of another's father. Especially if that person who's father was dying was one of my best friends in the whole wide world. Liz.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked Liz. She nodded, but it was hard to go anywhere in the middle of the night.

"That's just great," said Macey. "We're supposed to leave but there's no where to go."

I opened my textbook to page one hundred fifty three and began to follow the instructions as I waited for the teacher to arrive for World History. This was one of the only classes I knew I wouldn't fail in—everything was memorization. I could memorize whatever I wanted.

So while it seems that I enjoy World History I must tell you that I hate it. It is the only class I have that none of my roommates are in.

Mr. Wright looked right at me as he entered the classroom boisterously. His clomps could be heard from the other side of the school. "Reading ahead, Madame?" he asked me. I stared at the blank Victorian wallpaper as I answered.

"No!" I said. " 'Twas only getting a head start on our homework, Mr. Wright." I focused my eyes on his old, frail face as it struggled to find meaning at my words.

"I see. None the matter—we are learning random cities. You are to know their country, region, most common languages, customs, and the exact population to the nearest thousand by next Wednesday." He moved over to his large map and beckoned us to watch as he pointed to some of the circled cities.

I furiously took notes as he proceeded to give a long, boring list of places we needed to know about.

"Gracie Evans," began Mr. Wright. "It is not Doblin, but Dublin, Ireland—"

He was interrupted by the bell as he shouted, "HOMEWORK!!"

Macey was in the hallway outside the classroom with a note in her hands.

"This was in your mail slot."

I opened it, totally afraid that it was going to be a note from whomever about my dad.

It wasn't from my dad—it was from Zachary Goode.

**Please review!! This story has over seventy hits and only TWO reviews. You people are out there. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	4. Suspense

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I keep my word—here's the next chapter b4 it is up.**

Chapter Four: Why I sometimes hate being a Gallagher Girl

Should I read the letter?? Of course I should. Last time I saw Zach he kissed me—but did I really want to talk to that one particular male who had lied to a member of the sisterhood (he wasn't technically _in_ the sisterhood, but _whatever_)

"So," said Macey intriguingly. "I brought it up for you. I want to know what it _says_." She was really excited, and it was pretty obvious she'd either:

peeked at the letter

had someone else peek at the letter

recognized the handwriting,

because Macey doesn't get excited about everything (but every and all boy related things).

"She hasn't read it," noticed Liz. "She just scanned to see who it was from." Liz was so observant and smart—sometimes it was totally awesome and sometimes it, well, wasn't.

"Yeah," said Bex. "I think it's from Zach." How did she know?? Was I really that obvious when I opened it?? Or was Bex just as observant as Liz sometimes?

"So," said Liz, "is she right?" The real Liz would know that the guess was right or not—it was an imposter!

Calm down, Cameron, it's not a freaking imposter.

"Of course she's right," said Macey. "Cam doesn't just turn tomato red when she feels like it." I was tomato red?? I knew I blushed, but....

"What I want to know," said Liz "is how that got here. They don't know our address or where we are or anything." That was true. They wouldn't let Zach talk to me about his school or his teachers or his parents and stuff—they wanted us to forge friendships and everything, but not know anything about our newly found "best friend."

"Then it was special delivery," said Bex. "Via mom?" Probably. Mom really liked Zach—she thought he was really good to have gotten The Chameleon, even if she didn't like that name—and would not have thought twice about being Zach's papergirl.

"Probably," noticed Liz. See, Cam? That Liz is definitely the real Liz—there's no imposter there."

"Liz," said Macey, "get out your boy-to-English translator."

Liz went over to the closet and pulled out a tiny machine.

"Do you want us to do this with you or without you?" asked Macey, the only girl around here who understood anything on this subject because a) she was super-smart, and b) she knew boys.

"Without," I finally decided after thinking about it for a while. "Go translate boy-speak."

The door closed, and I took out some homework while thinking of Liz's startling recovery.

***

"So?" I said at breakfast the next morning. "What did it roughly translate to?? The letter."

Unfortunately Tina heard me. Sometimes Tina _really_ urks me!! So I whispered, "whatever. Tell me later."

"Tina," said Macey. "Ugh." I picked at my waffles—usually my favorite breakfast, but today I wasn't hungry. Was it because of Zach's letter? If so, why was it upsetting me so much?? It wasn't anybody special—just Zachary Goode and his annoying behaviors (when did I ever know id it was Zach-the-liar, or Zach-the-perfect-boyfriend, or Zack-the-guy-who-secretly-sees-Josh-as-competition or any other of the million faces of Zach-the-not-so-bold?).

"Agrees," said Bex, and I was almost happy. Bex and Macey agreed on something.

"So," I said. "Tell me back at the room?"

"No," said Macey. "We have this thing called school today. Remember? We had some yesterday, too." Then it all shot back—my mom's speech, Liz, World History ... (it was kind of nice having only three classes yesterday).

LIZ! What was I doing, moping about how I wasn't a living, breathing boy-to-English translator when Liz had barely spoken about the death of her parents AT ALL. Wasn't that un-Liz? We were talking about the Liz who always talked too much and was such a genius. The Liz who always called her parents and sent home her test scores. Liz, the most perfect daughter _ever_.

Oh my gosh—Liz. Shows what a good best friend-slash-roommate I am!!

**I know this chapter is weird, but I needed a transition chapter. **


	5. Switzerland

**Thanks for reviewing and I know this is late, but this is chapter FIVE **

**I do NOT recommend reading this before chapter FOUR, just to let you know (in case you haven't read ch 4)**

My friends and I were laughing as we sat down at our table for dinner. Macey was telling some insignificant joke while Liz pretended to be happy.

It was only weird after the filet mignon had come. The lights suddenly went down (I bet even Mr. Solomon didn't expect it) and up again on my mother, who was standing next to a podium. This wasn't opening night, people....

"Testing," said my mother in her usual cheery voice. She was wearing something close to the Gallagher Girl Seventh Grade uniform, but it wasn't quite it. "Testing, 1 2 3."

Joe Solomon nodded in the distance. How I picked that up I still don't know.

"Miss Carmen?" said my mother, looking at the new Culture teacher. "Will you please ... explain?" The beautiful Miss Carmen took to the podium.

"Nous allons aux Alpes en Suisse apprendre d'une culture réelle. Les écoles de deux autres garçons viennent avec nous—les Garçons Blackthorne, comme vous savez déjà, et l'École Crayton pour les Garçons arrivera," said my Culture teacher in _French_. She really was a Gallagher Girl after all!! _**We are going to the Alps in Switzerland to learn about some real culture. Two other boys' schools are coming with us—the Blackthorne Boys, as you already know, and Crayton School for Boys will be coming along.**_

As people decoded Miss Carmen's words the room erupted into gasps. We were going to _Switzerland_. We were going with two _boys'_ schools. Was that what the letter was about?

"Let us finish in English," said my mother. "We will be leaving in four days for Switzerland for some hands-on Culture learning in the Alps. As you already know, other schools are coming with us. I recommend you all brush up on your German, ladies!" With that, dinner was over and everyone was excited to go to Switzerland.

***

"So," I asked the minute we were in our dorm room again to Macey. "What did it say?"

"Oh," said Macey. "That. It was nothing compared to what's happening NOW."

Our door suddenly swung open and Anna was standing there. "Oh my gosh," said Anna. "I can't believe my parents are letting me go to freaking Switzerland!" They probably didn't know about it.

"I know!" said Macey. Her parents REALLY didn't know about her going to the Swiss Alps. Imagine, "Yes, Macey needs to go to Switzerland for some hands-on _SPY_ training!" I could almost see Senator McHenry's jaw drop.

"I just ... can't ... believe it," said Liz. "I can't believe we're going." That's when EVERYONE remembered.

"Oh my gosh," said Anna. "We've been terrible, Liz. I can't believe I..." Macey suddenly, not wanting to apologize or have the shame of accidentally lying to the sisterhood, picked up the letter Zach wrote me.

"Liz and I scanned it," said Macey. "We skimmed it down to two sentences that WE thought were important. With what we know now, you can tell the whole letter is in code." Smart. It was hard sometimes to tell whether or not something was in code.

"Definitely code," said Liz. "We skimmed it to ... _A lot of guys miss the Gallagher Academy, but I think I'm glad to have left,_ and _I hope I'll be seeing you soon (that's guessing you don't die in Culture)_. But even Macey can tell the one sentenced we skimmed the whole letter down to be, _I really miss you even though I don't want to show it_, was probably code for something like, _I'll be seeing you soon in the Alps_, or I don't know."

"Maybe," said Bex. "Maybe he didn't know about Switzerland, either, though. That's a possibility."

"Let's say it's that and go to bed," I groaned. "I'm freaking tired."

"OkaY!" said Bex, stretching out her Y. "'Night, Fetterman," she said. Anna nodded and said,

"'Night, Baxter," and they both went to bed because everybody was tired (even Macey, who never looks tired).

Who likes the first day of school after winter break?


	6. LBL

**YEAH!! A NEW CHAPTER IS ****UP!!! I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER A WHILE AGO. ****I just lost it … stupid me.**

**Well, now I have found it because of that handy-dandy search thing on your computer!! Yay!**

"I have to go," said Liz suddenly. "I'm missing half of first period." _Liz was missing school??_ That was unheard of, especially because she had LBL with me next.

"Where are you going?" asked Bex because I was in shock and Macey didn't care. "No. Don't answer that; _she_ is listening." Tina was listening over Anna Fetterman's conversation about Sublevel Two. (Anna Fetterman!) I couldn't believe the whole Switzerland thing was completely forgotten! Granted, we weren't going for a while ... but still!

Macey began to go over her perfectly manicured nails as she spoke, "So, Cammie, what do you have?" It seemed like the question was normal enough.

"Junior Latin-based languages," I answered. "Junior LBL." I twirled my own plain, blonde hair around my finger, but it didn't look the same at all.

Plus, there weren't any boys in the room. (Particularly Zach-like boys.) But there would be soon!!!

"I have ninth-grade culture," she said. It sounded normal enough until she reminded me. "You remember her, don't you?" I did remember her; she'd come the day I'd gotten the first note, I thought. Yes—the alumni woman. The Switzerland woman.

She smelled like trouble.

"That should be interesting," commented Bex in a perfectly reasonable tone. "I heard that's she's with Mr. Solomon." Of course Bex would say something like that.

Bex twirled her hair around her finger, but it looked good when she did it. It looked lame when I did it.

"That's _so_ not true," said Macey. "She's _not_ with Mr. Solomon and you know it." Macey would know—when it came to that sort of thing, Macey seemed to know just about everything.

"She is!" said Bex, who would never stop a fight with Macey. "I have a source that saw them."

Or did she?

"Who is it? Tina!" said Macey. It wasn't a question when she said "Tina!" it was a statement. Because no other Gallagher Girl would tell such a direct, personal lie about someone else to a member of the sisterhood except for Tina.

"It might have been Tina," said Bex. "But who told me matters why?" She slammed her fork down into her waffle and took a huge bite after she spoke, chewing loudly in a very un-Bex-like way.

"Of course it matters!" yelled Macey. "Tina would lie to you any day!" And then it happened.

Tina stood up from her table and gasped, her uniform turning pink with rage. Anna Fetterman was still mumbling about Sublevel Two, but really just sitting next to Tina because Tina just happened to accidentally "drop" things when she was tired.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" Her hair burned and her eyes bulged out at Macey, who was too careless.

"I meant _nothing_," said Macey. "I meant nothing at all." In truth, she had meant exactly what she had said.

Tina sat down again. "How can I know you're not _lying_?" She had cooled down very fast.

"I would never lie to a member of the sisterhood,' lied Macey smoothly. And everyone thought it was over.

"Well then, who is with Mr. Solomon?" asked Liz very loudly. "You can't mean to tell me he has nobody."

That comment was definitely directed at me for not noticing her pain. Trust me, I felt pain.

Liz left the room.

***

As I opened the door to LBL with only Bex by my side, our teacher, Mrs. Harmer said in Italian, "Ciao, ragazze." _**Hello, girls.**_

I curtsied politely, smiling at the old, Victorian room that still had old wallpaper. "Ciao," I said. _**Hi.**_

Mrs. Harmer was not impressed at all. Why would she be? I'd been taking Junior LBL for years. She smiled and said in Italian, "Sieda al vostro scrittorio e sia pronto. We' re francese facente oggi." _**Sit down at your desks and be ready. We're doing French today.**_

Bex, being her usually self, said, "Allora perché siamo italiano parlante, . Harmer?" _**Then why are me speaking Italian, Mrs. Harmer?**_

"Je ne peux pas simplement croire vos professeurs que vous savez tous les deux. Il doit confirmer. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous sommes faire latin, français, et Espagnol," said our teacher flawlessly in French.

Even Bex was impressed. _**I cannot just believe your teachers that you know all. It must be confirmed. That is why today we are doing Latin, French, and Spanish. **_

Once Bex and I translated what she had said, we both frowned. All three languages were being done in one day?

"EGO sum iustus kidding, puella," said our teacher finally. _**I am just kidding, girls.**_

The entire class sighed.

**I hope you liked it!! I needed this transition chapter so I can get to my next chapter. Some of this stuff needed to happen to make my plot work!!**

**In the next chapter they will be leaving … just wait!**


	7. The plane ride

**Okay, I know a lot of you probably thought I was not going to continue this story ... but I am. I just have a lot of other stuff going on. The updates WILL be more frequent.**

"Oh my gosh!" said Macey, who was wandering around the airport in a crazed trance. "This place is so cool ... I don't know _why_ we have a private jet to take us places!"

"Hmm," joked Bex. "I wonder."

"I know!" said Macey, oblivious to her sarcastic tone as she went through the magazines at one of the stands. "Found it!" she screamed, pulling out a magazine covered in glossy pictures of celebrities.

"Joy," said Liz. "I mean, finally! The plane's going to leave soon and Miss Carmen is calling our names." She was going through her new bag that Bex had just gotten her—she'd gotten all of us things so that we could "go to Europe in style," which was very un-Bex-like.

"LIZ!" shouted Mr. Solomon. "The plane is taking off."

"Uh huh," said Liz in a far-off tone. "Of course ... I'll be right there."

***

Macey and Liz were both asleep as the plane hit the ground in Bern, Switzerland.

"We're finally here!" Bex whispered into my ear as I nodded and shook Liz awake.

"Joy," moaned Liz. "Do we get to stay on the plane afterwards for those select few who don't want to get off, Cammie?"

"I think the Blackthorne boys are waiting for us at the terminal," said Macey, who had been awoken by Bex, who was in the seat begind her. Macey began to twitch as we got closer to the airport.

"I don't think they're coming," apologized Macey. "But maybe the other school ... I heard that they're BOTH all-boy schools."

"Uh huh," muttered Bex. "Joy. As if Blackthorne wasn't enough irritating spies, they have to bring a whole truckload more."

"Bex!" chastised Liz. "We're on a public plane-you have to keep your voice down because right now just about everyone on this plane can hear you tell that we're spies!"

"I can't go one day without blowing our secret," Bex muttered sarcastically.

***

Login:

Password: *********

You have 4 new messages.

Unknown Note #2

I clicked on my first new message from Unknown the second I logged into my email.

Cameron:

Is Switzerland beautiful? You're in it.

And so is your father—alive or dead, your guess.

"CAMMIE!" screamed Bex, because Liz, Bex, and I were sharing a room. Macey had requested a private bedroom and paid the difference without a second thought. She was in the Presidential-something.

"Turn off the freaking light," said Liz, who was already underneath all of her sheets.

Our room was pretty big, with a kitchenette, a TV, three desks, a full bathroom, three beds, and two sofas.

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered to them as I shut off my computer and went over to my bed where I put my earphones in my ears as I drifted off to sleep...

"CAMMIE!" screamed Bex. "You're in _my_ bed, Cam."

"No," I said. "I'm not in your bed. And, even if I am, take 'my' bed."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Shut up," said Liz, who was just mad there weren't any boys greeting us at the terminal. I could hear Macey say in the room next door,

"Tomorrow we meet that new school-I need my beauty sleep tonight, and so do you..."

And I drifted off to sleep ....

**Hmm … I think there will be like three more chapters of this and then its done … sob, sob. **

**Well, tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
